Promise
by Pandacchi
Summary: “Near… You better… keep your promise…” ucap Mello terbata-bata. Lalu truk itu terhenti akibat menabrak sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni, dan membakar habis segala yang tersisa. Chap 3 updated.
1. Un

**A/N:** My first fic at Death Note fandom.  
Be nice please, with sugar on top? xD

**Warning:** Drabble, OOCness, maybe?  
Don't like? I dare you to click the 'back' button :D

**Words:** 438

**

* * *

-**

**Death Note © 2003, Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Promise © 2009, Kumiko a.k.a Panda**

**Un**

**-**

"Aku tidak mau keluar, Mello!" Seorang lelaki yang mengenggam erat PSP itu berteriak saat menyadari lengan bajunya ditarik oleh lelaki _blonde_ yang merupakan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah Matt, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. _Let's go, Near!_" Lelaki blonde yang dipanggil Mello itu kini menarik lengan kemeja lelaki berambut putih pucat dengan kasar.

"_I don't want to._" Lelaki yang bernama Near itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari _puzzle_ di hadapannya. Dan hal ini membuat Mello amat sangat marah. Tak ada satupun orang yang bisa menghalangi keinginan seorang Mihael Keehl, walaupun ia sahabatnya. Atau rivalnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menyeret kedua lelaki rumahan itu menuju halaman luas Wammy's House.

xxx

"Lebih kencang, Matt!" Mello mengangkat kedua lengannya ke udara sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu _bench_ di bawah pohon. Ia merasa sangat bangga dapat mengeluarkan kedua orang yang amat keras kepala ini.

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku menjadi tukang kipasmu?!" keluh Matt.

"… Aku juga." _Onyx_ menatap _jade_, merasa dipertemukan oleh nasib.

"_That just how Summer it is._" seringai Mello.

"Huh, alasan saja kau." gerutu Matt, lalu ia memutarkan bola matanya ke arah langit yang dipenuhi oleh gumpalan awan putih yang terapung-apung. Tiba-tiba retinanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hei, apa kalian lihat awan itu?" Matt menunjuk pada sebuah tiga awan berbentuk pipih yang berdekatan, di antara mereka ada awan tipis yang mengikat satu sama lain. Tampak seperti tiga orang yang diikat oleh benang yang tak terlihat.

"Apa kita… bisa selalu seperti awan itu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Matt, Near malah balik bertanya. Entah ada kekuatan magis apa pada awan itu sehingga dapat membuat seorang Nate River berkata seperti itu.

"Kita harus bisa_._" Seolah perhatiannya tersedot oleh ketiga awan itu, Mello tak mengalihkan pandangan menuju Matt maupun Near. "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat janji?"

"_What kind of promise?_" Sama seperti kedua sahabatnya, Matt balik bertanya tanpa menjawab. Namun setidaknya ia memandang lawan bicaranya, tak seperti Near dan Mello.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Sampai kapanpun." Near menjawab cepat.

"Aku baru saja mau bilang seperti itu!" geram Mello, ia selalu kesal jika didahului Near. Selalu seperti itu.

"Sampai kita… mati?" Hanya hembusan angin yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Mail Jeevas. Baik Near ataupun Mello terdiam, sibuk mencari pola kata yang tepat. Siapa yang tahu kalau salah satu diantara mereka akan mati lebih dulu?

"Ya. Sampai kematian menjemput kita bersama…" Near dan Matt sedikit terhenyak, kagum akan pernyataan sahabat mereka ini. Namun sedetik kemudian mereka tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangan pada Mello.

Lalu mereka berbaring di rerumputan dengan tangan berikatan satu sama lain. Tak ada _puzzle_, PSP, maupun cokelat. Hanya tangan.

**TuBerCulosis**

* * *

Kalau ada kesalahan pemakaian tenses, tolong beritahu saya!  
Sejak smp saya paling nggak pernah ngerti tenses, dan sialnya buku tenses saya hilang T.T

RnR please?


	2. Deux

**A/N:** Great thankies buat yang review Un xD  
Buat yang login… Go see your inbox :D

**(yang ngaku-ngaku) Istrinya Sano**

Bertambah lebay maksudnya? O.O  
Yah, silakan tebak. Tapi kalo udah baca chap ini juga langsung ketauan -pundung-  
Makanya di-alert! -nabok-

**Warning:** Drabble, OOCness, maybe?  
Don't like? I dare you to click the 'back' button :D

**Words:** 500

* * *

Beberapa tahun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, namun baik Near, Mello, maupun Matt sama sekali tak pernah melupakan janji itu. Dan mereka selalu bersama di Wammy's House, sampai kematian L mengubah segalanya…

**-**

**Death Note © 2003, Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Promise © 2009, Kumiko a.k.a Panda**

**Deux**

**-**

"Matt, ready for anything?" Mello tertawa hambar dari balik helm yang ia kenakan, lalu ia menstarter motor besar yang hanya didudukinya sedari tadi.

"Yeah, Mello. Anytime." Matt segera meletakkan PSP-nya ke dalam kantung jaket, lalu ia menginjak pedal gas, meninggalkan Mello yang menatap punggungnya dengan perasaan tak rela.

Tapi tiba-tiba mobil Matt berhenti. Mello yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak beres pada Matt, segera melaju menuju mobil itu.

"Matt?" Yang ditanya hanya diam sembari membuka kaca mobilnya.

"… Maafkan aku jika nanti melanggar janji kita. Sampaikan itu juga pada Near." Lalu ia menutup kaca dengan cepat dan segera berbelok di tikungan, membuat Mello tak mendapat kesempatan untuk menjawab apapun.

Mello segera melajukan motornya, menyusul Matt yang pastinya belum jauh.

xxx

Near menatapi seluruh channel TV dengan pandangan kosong, sama sekali tak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada kasus KIRA. Ia bersandar lemah pada kursi terdekat seraya memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa perih.

Entah mengapa, ia merasakan ada firasat yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

xxx

Segera setelah Matt menyebarkan kepulan asap itu, bodyguard Takada Kiyomi menembakinya. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia cepat-cepat melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

Namun kesialan tetap tak bergeming dari sisinya. Di perempatan, muncul beberapa mobil hitam yang mengepungnya dari berbagai arah. Tak ada tempat untuk lari lagi sekarang, namun seringaian itu tetap tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu dimana ia berada, kan?" seru Matt sambil keluar dari mobil dan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencoba mengulur waktu lebih lama-supaya Mello dan juga dirinya selamat.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Seolah tak membutuhkan informasi, mereka menembaki Matt. Belasan-bahkan puluhan butir peluru menancap di sekujur tubuh Matt, begitu pula dengan mobilnya.

"Hahah… I broke… the promise. Sorry Near… Mello…" gumamnya lirih.

Dan rokok yang masih menempel di bibir pucatnya perlahan jatuh, terjun bebas mengikuti gravitasi bumi.

xxx

Near masih dalam posisi semula, bersandar di kursi. Perih di dadanya tak kunjung hilang sampai saat ini, bahkan semakin menyayat. Ia mengerang pelan, lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Mello dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya dan Matt.

"Mello?" tanyanya lirih.

"Apa? Aku sedang sibuk!" Near terdiam sejenak. Dari suara berisik yang ada di sekitar Mello, Near menyimpulkan kalau Mello tengah mengendarai sebuah kendaraan beroda empat.

"Bagaimana rencanamu? Lalu… keadaanmu dan Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm on the plan right now." Mello menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Matt tadi bilang… ia minta maaf kalau dalam rencana ini ia melanggar janjinya." Near terhenyak menatap layar-layar di hadapannya. Berita tentang penculikan Takada Kiyomi. Inikah rencana Matt dan Mello?

"… Mayat lelaki yang diduga adalah komplotan dari penculik Takada Kiyomi ini belum diketahui identitasnya. Sampai sa_"

"Matt… mengingkari janjinya." Handphone itu terjatuh, bersamaan dengan teriakan cemas Mello, juga lontaran pertanyaan Rester yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Near.

**TuBerCulosis**

* * *

Hahahah…

Saya nggak tega nulis Matt mati T.T

RnR again please?


	3. Trois

**A/N:** Million thankies buat yang review Deux xD  
Err_apa balesan ripyu ga nyampe ya?? Yah, itu sesuai sama amal dan perbuatan sih... *ditabrak gerobak*

**Masih istri Sano (gadungan)  
**Iya, ketinggalan. Males ngeditnya… Salahkah guruku yang ngasih tugas kebanyakan!! D8  
Setuju!! Orang keren selalu mati cepet TwT  
Semoga aja suami keempatku (baca: Kim Bum) mati bersama denganku *?*  
Nyahaha, emang ada orang yang diksinya makin menurun? *deadly serious*  
Sankyuu, mou. Ganbatte juga buat UKK-mu *ngacungin pom-pom*

**Warning:** Drabble, OOCness, maybe?  
Don't like? I dare you to click the 'back' button :D

**Words: **515

* * *

"Matt… mengingkari janjinya." Handphone itu terjatuh, bersamaan dengan teriakan cemas Mello, juga lontaran pertanyaan Rester yang terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Near.

Tak ada air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tak ada sedikit pun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya yang kian bergetar. Dan… tak ada Matt, sang penggembira diantara mereka, satu-satunya orang yang tetap bermain videogame saat pelajaran berlangsung. Satu-satunya Mail Jeevas di dunia ini.

**-**

**Death Note © 2003, Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Promise © 2009, Kumiko a.k.a Panda**

**Trois**

**-**

Mello kembali mencoba menghubungi Near untuk yang ketujuh kalinya. Namun nampaknya Near terlalu shock mendengar berita kematian Matt. Near pikir, ia tidak shock? Near pikir, ia tidak terpukul mendengarnya?

Mello mungkin merasa bahwa ia jauh lebih kehilangan dibandingkan Near. Mello mungkin merasa bahwa ia lebih dekat dengan Matt. Namun, ia lupa akan satu hal. Bahwa persahabatan mereka, juga perasaan mereka satu sama lain selalu berkaitan dan saling melengkapi. Bukan secara sepihak, seperti apa yang Mello bandingkan.

Klik. Finally, Near mengangkat telepon dari Mello.

"Yeah, Mello?" tanya Near, suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan membuktikan bahwa Light Yagami adalah KIRA." Lagi-lagi, Near terhenyak. Ia sudah tahu pasti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kau tidak akan melanggar janji kita kan, Mello?" Mello terdiam dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Near. Matanya menatap lekat-lekat pada jalanan sepi di hadapannya.

"Berjanjilah, Near. Demi Watari, L, Matt, juga… aku."

Bingo. Analisa Near benar. Mello memang sudah berniat untuk mati. Mello berniat untuk mengingkari janjinya

"Jadi kau…!?"

"Berjanjilah, Near!"

"… Yes, I promise." Mello tersenyum lega, lalu diakhirinya pembicaraan itu. Dan ia melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat, berharap wanita di belakang itu segera menuliskan namanya karena perasaan takut yang menghantui.

xxx

Wanita berambut pendek itu terpaksa membuang harapannya untuk segera terbebas dari tangan sang penculik begitu mengingat kewajibannya sebagai sang Dewi. Ya. Menulis nama sang penculik yang juga merupakan salah satu penerus L.

Ia mengeluarkan sepotong kertas dari dalam bra-nya, lalu dengan hati-hati menuliskan nama asli sang penculik.

"M-I-H-A-E-L K-E-E-H-L." Ia mengeja setiap hurufnya, memastikan tak ada kesalahan yang sia-sia.

xxx

Di kursi belakang mobil yang dikendarai Gevanni, Near tetap diam. Tidak lagi memilin ujung rambut, sibuk dengan dadu, ataupun memainkan boneka tangan yang kerap menghiasi jemarinya.

"Near, are you okay?" tanya Halle seraya menyentuh lengan Near.

"Yes. Kind of…" Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Nate River berbohong.

Rasa perih yang sama sebelum kematian Matt kembali muncul, dan ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Mello tidak melanggar janjinya.

xxx

Mello mempercepat laju mobilnya, tak peduli bahwa sang maut dapat menjemputnya kapan saja. Toh, ia sudah tahu kalau wanita tadi menyembunyikan robekan Death Note di dalam bra-nya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, truk itu melaju tanpa kendali. Sang pengemudi tengah meregang nyawa, bergulat dengan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di jantungnya.

"Near… You better… keep your promise…" ucap Mello terbata-bata. Lalu truk itu terhenti akibat menabrak sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni, dan membakar habis segala yang tersisa.

Dan sang KIRA pun tertawa di balik topengnya.

xxx

'Mello… Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku.' Kedua tangan Near mengepal, tak dipedulikannya lagi rasa perih di dadanya. Lalu ia memilin ujung rambut halusnya, kembali mencoba mengonsentrasikan diri di tengah kematian dua sahabatnya.

**TuBerCulosis**

* * *

Akhirnya bisa ngapdet juga. UKK sial!! *nyiram bensin ke kepsek*

Susah banget ngetik adegan kematian Mello '=_=  
Pas adegan kematian Mello kan saya lagi ke toilet, males nge-pause karena saya pikir Mello itu nggak penting *ditabrak becak*

Oh, saya mau promosi~ *ngibarin spanduk demo*  
RnR fic oneshot saya di fandom Naruto dengan judul 'Thirty Six' sama fic drabble di fandom Boys Before Flowers dengan judul 'Chain of My Rainbow', please? *wink*

YOSH!! RnR please?


End file.
